


[ART] Left Side Advantage

by liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, Costumes, Green Kryptonite, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Prompt Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain
Summary: When Bruce Wayne first meets the Superman, he's clad in ceremonial Kryptonian armor.Drawn for the Superbat Reverse Bang 2018!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Left Side Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505717) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> [re: the 'stabbing' tag. It's not super-explicit (you can't see the knife going in) but there is blood. That piece of art is on page three if you want to avoid it.]
> 
> I'm super-lucky to have snagged the inimitable susiecarter to write for this art prompt, who took the handshake conceit of the prompt and wove absolute magic. She's written a spectacular fic which punched me in the face on SEVERAL occasions. Rude, susie. Rude. I recommend you all read it twice in the mornings and once before bed until you stop feeling pain. [Here it is!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505717)

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closeups

Clark "I come in peace" Kent

  
  


Bruce "fuck off" Wayne

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender stabbings. It's for a good cause.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... /casually drops this here.


End file.
